Charlotte Chiffon
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = | jva = }} Charlotte Chiffon is the 22nd daughter of the Charlotte Family. She is Capone Bege's wife and the mother of Capone Pez. Her father is one of Big Mom's ex-husbands, Pound, and her sister is Lola. Appearance Chiffon heavily resembles her sister Lola; she is a large woman with light hair gathered in pigtails and with thick lips and blush spots on her cheeks. However, unlike Lola, she only has one pigtail as opposed to three and she is also not missing a tooth. She wears a flowery dress and a light colored shirt worn over it. Personality Chiffon cares about her family's affairs and will treat anyone who tries to ruin them violently. She has shown a very intimidating side where even members of a infamous pirate crew such as her husband's are terrified of her. As a mother, she cares deeply about her son. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Chiffon is a daughter of Big Mom. Due to Big Mom's hatred towards Lola for running away from her arranged marriage, Chiffon was treated cruelly because of her resemblance to Lola. Therefore, Chiffon does not feel a thing after learning that Bege planned to kill her mother. Pound Pound is Chiffon's father. He does love Chiffon as when Cracker threatened him, Pound begged to be allowed to see his daughter so he can congratulate her on her marriage. Lola Lola is Chiffon's sister. Chiffon does care about Lola as she was happy when Nami spoke of her. Capone Bege Chiffon married Bege to seal his alliance between the Firetank Pirates and the Big Mom Pirates. The two seem to be happily married, and Chiffon cares about Bege, as she prevented Gotti from harming Sanji in order to protect Bege from her mother's wrath. Capone Pez Pez is Chiffon's son, whom she cares very deeply for. She spoke happily about his laugh when his father made funny faces to him. Abilities and Powers Chiffon's marriage to Capone Bege has given her some authority over the Firetank Pirates. She is capable of striking fear into the Firetank Pirates' killer Gotti and is physically strong enough to drag him, a large man, by the ear. History Past When the Firetank Pirates allied themselves with the Big Mom Pirates, Chiffon married Capone Bege in order to officially seal the alliance. She later gave birth to a son, Capone Pez. Totto Land Arc As the Firetank Pirates escorted Sanji and Caesar Clown to Totto Land, Gotti ended up getting into an argument with Sanji and threatening him with force. Before tensions escalated, Chiffon arrived and berated Gotti for threatening someone so valuable to her mother's plans, informing him that if any member of Bege's crew touched Sanji, Bege would be killed. A few days later, on the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island, Chiffon, her infant son, and the other Firetank Pirates watched as Bege shot the captured Pekoms into the ocean. Trivia *Her name is based on chiffon cake, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Chiffon Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Firetank Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters